


Me Too

by moonbininja



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, No Plot, Short, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbininja/pseuds/moonbininja
Summary: Regardless of what Bin said, Eunwoo responded each time with a warm smile and two simple words.





	Me Too

1:00PM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I really like this new choreography for our song!”

“Me too!”

 

2:00PM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I’m so excited for our concert!”

“Me too!”

 

3:00PM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I’m tired…I wish we could have a break.”

“Me too.”

 

4:00PM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I know it’s dark outside but I kind of like the rain.”

“Me too.”

 

5:00PM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I love this chicken that manger-nim brought us!”

“Me too!”

 

6:00PM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I’m really curious about what our next album will be like.”

“Me too.”

 

7:00PM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I’m excited about seeing our Aroha soon!”

“Me too!”

 

8:00PM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I want to stop practicing and go see Aroha right now.”

“Me too.”

 

9:00PM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I’m hungry again.”

“Me too.”

 

10:00PM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I feel like nothing that exists outside this practice room.”

“Me too.”

 

11:00PM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I’m glad I’m with this company.”

“Me too.”

 

12:00AM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I really need sleep.”

“Me too.”

 

1:00AM 

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I know I said this earlier, but I’m really so excited about our concert.”

“Me too.”

 

2:00AM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I’m so glad manager-nim is letting us go home early.”

“Me too.”

 

3:00AM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I’m still hungry.”

“Me too.”

 

4:00AM

“Hey Eunwoo?”

“Yes Bin?”

“I’m sleepy.”

“Me too.”

 

-

 

5:00AM

“Hey Dongmin?”

“Yes Binnie?”

“I love being in Astro together.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this earlier for fun and thought I'd share! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think by writing comments and leaving kudos ^_^ or hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonbininja).


End file.
